


We're Just Getting Started

by Hiddlestuck



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestuck/pseuds/Hiddlestuck
Summary: On Pause





	1. Meeting Negan

Negan picked up the Desert Eagle pistol, pointing it in your direction "what do we have here, darling? Another gun for me to confiscate? Why would you even try hiding something from me when you know I am everywhere and I will always find out your secrets." Moving the gun to your left he fired causing you to flinch back. "Feels good, sounds good," chuckling to himself Negan steps closer to you shoving the gun in his front pants pocket. He caresses your face and you shudder, "Don't worry darling, I don't like killing women. Especially a woman with such a hot ass and a bad attitude." You try to move back more, but bump into the brick wall of a house. Negan traps you beneath him grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "Don't be scared of me it's a disappointment. Let's say, we forget about this little ordeal and you come back to my Sanctuary as my new bride? Now if you choose not to, someone in this pretty little place will die by Lucille and she is pretty thirsty so..." Negan trails off looking into your eyes again.

Returning his gaze with a cold stare you push him off of you, "you promise you won't hurt anyone in Alexandria if I go with you?"

"I can promise that I wont kill anyone here...today, but mark my words someone will die another time if they try hiding shit like you, darlin'. Now come on, I gotta check on my other saviors," Negan says while grabbing your arm, practially dragging you behind him. He drags you to the main area of Alexandria and starts barking out orders to his men and Rick. You rub your now red wrist, massaging it. Negan goes to push you up into the cab of the truck when Rick stops him.

"What are you doing with her?! You take our supplies, not our people!" Rick struts up to Negan, his men stopping him from getting any closer.

Grinning Negan looks to Rick, "I take what I damn well please you prick. I can't believe you would try to hide her from me in the first place. What's a prick like you doing, hoarding this hot piece of ass for yourself! Anyways she's with me now till death do us part or whatever." Negan swings Lucille, clearly tired of the games.

"Negan, you promised..." you hissed from the cab, glaring at him.

He turned around in awe, "damn...you're right I did and I don't plan on killing anyone, today. Don't worry darling," Negan grins while cupping your face in his hands, firmly planting a rough kiss on your lips. "Let's go so I don't break this pretty little lady's deal," climbing in next to you he slams the door and taps on the hood. "See ya next week, Rick you better have twice the supplies as this time. Or...you know Lucille might have to take a drink."

Negan wraps his arm around you, bringing you closer to him. "I can't imangine it being very comfy, squeezed between Simon and me, why not sit on my lap dear." You have no choice as Negan lifts you with no struggle onto his lap. You tried not to show how clearly uncomfortable you were and it caused him to laugh. "Don't worry darlin', you'll be treated with a lot of respect here. I'll make sure of it." His large hands slide around your waist, hovering just below your belly button.

Simon hits a pothole in the road and you swore a deep, throaty moan escaped Negan's lips as your ass harmlessy bounced on his crotch. "Sorry boss, I'll avoid it next time."

"Simon...did you hit that on purpose?" Negan laughs while looking to his partner. "I won't complain if you hit anymore with this pretty little thing on my lap."

Subtly rolling your eyes you decide it would be best to play along with Negan's games until you had your chance at escaping. As disgusting as it all felt, this was how you had to survive now. This evil man who killed your friends was now your husband and you had to accept the cruel fate.

With struggle you turn to face Negan, straddling him. Grinding your lower half against his own he lets out another grunt. Simon adverts his eyes, focusing on the road again.

"Look at my dirty girl! I think you will fit in nicely here." Negan turns leaning into your ear, "I think I like you." Flashing his signature smile while running a hand down your side, resting on your upper thigh. "Simon, I think I might have to make a quick pit stop to my bedroom with Miss Y/N here." Leaning against Negan's body you make small movements against his already hardening member. "You're driving me crazy Y/N, Simon pull over, tell Arat and join the rest to head back we'll meet you there. I gotta claim this pretty pussy as my own fuckin' right now.

"Sure thing boss!" Simon says with a chuckle pulling over to the side and quickly running to the others.

"Now I have you all to myself, how will you act though?" Leaning in your lips meet with Negan, roughly. You hated him, but you had to do this to save your friends. His tongue twists with yours and you moan against his mouth as slides a finger under your waistband. "I know you fuckin' hate my darling, but your sending me fucking mixed feelings as well. I know your pussy is aching for my cock. How long's it been by the way? Was Rick screwing you?"

You break from Negan's stare, looking down. "I haven't been with anyone since before this all happened. Even then, it has been a long time let's just end with that." You sigh and look back at Negan who is grinning like a child on christmas. His lips collide with yours again and you feel yourself pooling with wetness. This was wrong and you knew it, but it has been so long since you felt the intimate touch of another person.

Trailing kisses down to your breasts, Negan rips open your shirt, buttons flying in different directions. He latches onto your nipples, sucking and biting them. You grind against him, your hips meeting with each other. Your fingers tremble as you start undoing his pants. Negan opens his door and jumps down, pushing you into the seat, rubbing himself through his boxers against your backside. "Say the words and I'm your's darling," he trailed off, cupping your breasts in his firm, calloused hands.

"Ne...gan I want you to fucking take me right here!" He growled into your ear, ripping your pants around your ankles.

"Turn around," he ordered. Kicking your pants off all the way you turned to face him and he buried his face into your neck, biting and sucking aggresively. "Damn right you do, darling!" Moving your panties over he shoved a finger deep in you and you moaned loudly. "Holy shit you are dripping wet already darlin. I'd love to taste you sometime, but we only have time for a quick fuck." He kisses you again your tongues dancing and his finger pushing in and out of you.

"Mmmph...Negan please I need your cock in me," you slip out in a pleasure fueled daze.

Negan looks at you grinning again, "damn you are just as thirsty as Lucille except she fucks people in different ways than I do." He pulls your panties off, shoving them in his pocket before he takes out his huge cock. "You like what you see? I know it's been awhile for you hun so I'll go slow at first. Soon I'll have streched that tight little cunt of yours out for daddy's cock only." You feel yourself swoon when he calls himself Daddy. "You like that baby girl? Wanna be daddy's little princess?" You nod. "Then be a good girl for daddy and take this fucking cock!" He shouts while thrusting himself inside you. You scream in ecstacy and Negan covers your mouth with his hand. "Shh baby girl, back at Sanctuary you can scream for me all you want, but we gotta be careful out here in case a walker shows up ok?" You nod at him and try to moan softer. He moves you further up in the seat and you wrap your legs around him so he can slide in with ease.

"Fuck! Baby you are so tight around Daddy's cock! It feels so good though, does it feel good for you?" You nod and he stops pounding you, "Answer me with words princess, or I'll stop fucking you right now! You speak when you're spoken to do you hear me?!"

You look up at him, "Yes, Daddy I'm sorry. It feels so fucking good, Daddy!" You feel your self crumbling into a pit of shame and despair as the words escape your lips. Negan had you under a spell with his cock and it was unfair. You hated this monster, but you also wanted him to continue fucking you.

Negan grinned and continued fucking you at a steady pace. You dug your nails into his back, leaving crescent moons behind and other scratch marks until his blood was under your nails.

"Negan! I'm so close to cumming!"

"You don't cum, until I say so okay Princess?" Whimpering you nodded your head, softly mewling into his ear. His gloved hand reached out, gripping your neck and it was hard to breathe or speak. While choking you, Negan continued pounding until his breathing got ragged. He pumped into you a few more times until you felt a warm fluid fill your insides. "Okay kitten, Daddy will let you cum now too." Negan rubbed your clit while he pounded you again.

"Nghh...Negan," you scream into his kiss and tremble under him. "That was so good..."

"Don't worry Darling, I'm just gettting started with you." He says was pulling his trousers and throwing you into the seat, shutting the door behind him.


	2. Rules & After Care

You and Negan arrived at his Sanctuary a few minutes before the sun was headed down he blindfolded you the whole way so you wouldn't know your way back to Alexandria. Looking out the truck window in awe, fences surrounding the old factory building with walkers tied up to keep unwelcome guests out. Negan held the door open for you, ready to catch you from the high cab. As you jumped down you felt something warm and wet creep down your leg, reminding you of the moments you had previously just shared with Negan. Blushing you wipe his cum off your leg.

"What do you think, darlin'? Way more impressive than Rick's place, huh?" You didn't want to admit too much so you just nodded in agreement. Negan gripped your chin in his hand, "What the fuck did I say about answering me back? It's fuckin' rude to not respond back to your Daddy." He spoke low enough for only you to hear. As you two approached the main area of the Sanctuary everyone dropped to the floor in a kneel. "Isn't this great, princess?" He growled looking in your direction. "You only have to kneel in the bedroom for me," he let out a hearty laugh. "As you were people get the fuck back to work!" As Negan barked orders everyone got off the ground and started scrambling back to whatever they were working on. These people were scared of him, they didn't respect him, they were forced to. Negan led you up the stairs in the main floor still pulling your arm, leading you to a room with double doors. "This is where you'll be staying, with the other wives."

You gulped "other wives?" Looking to Negan.

"Yes, don't think I don't offer this chance to every woman, only the hottest pieces of ass will be mine and only mine. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes Sir, Daddy..." You mumble out and Negan flashes his signature smile. Boy I sure would love to feel his beard rub against my thighs, You shook the awful thought from your head. Although Negan is a bad man, he is also a passionate lover.

"You have no idea how hard you make my cock get when you call me that, darling." Negan opens the door, "wives meet Y/N! She will be replacing Sherry god rest her soul." The women greet you with smiles and hellos. "Okay my new dear wife, I have some business to take care of, but I expect you to be waiting for me in my room later tonight. The ladies will help you get all dolled up for me." He kisses your forehead and disappears down the hall, leaving you with the women.

"Hi my name is Frankie and this is Tanya we can help you out, also I used to be massage therapist before all of this so let me know if you need worked on after Negan...he tends to be a little rough sometimes, but he means well." She looked to the few bruises already forming on your neck and the missing buttons, "it looks like you already have experienced it already though." She smiles looking to Tanya as if having a conversation telepathically.

"Uh...yeah I guess, look I'd really like to get cleaned up first do you have working showers or a bath even?"

Frankie, the red head nodded, "yes you can take a shower and wash up I cant imagine what it must have been like out there for you."

"Actually, I'm from Alexandria and we had working showers as well, so I guess I've gotten used to cushy life already."

"We'd like to hear more stories about your life outside sometime if that's okay with you! But we better get you ready, you don't want to piss him off.

You nod and close the bathroom door behind you, surveying the room there were a few sinks cluttered with beauty products, a large claw-foot tub and a stand up shower. You stood under the warm water for a few seconds, soaking it in before scrubbing Negan's cum out of you and cleaning yourself thoroughly. Finally feeling clean you reached for a fresh towel enjoying its fluffiness on your wet skin. Wrapping your hair in a towel, and another towel around your body, you opened the side door leading to a large bedroom. The outfit Tanya and Frankie picked out for you laid out on the Queen sized bed, lingerie and all. Sitting down on the bed you started sobbing silently, this was your life now and you needed to remind yourself to remain strong. Frankie told you Negan made all his wives wear black only, but he liked the lingerie the best. You wiped your eyes and slid the red laced thong up, clasping the bra and connecting the garters to this long black socks till you finally pulled the black low cut dress over your head. You slipped into the heels and wobbled a little not used to wearing them. Exiting the room you gave the wives a triumph look.

"Oh my god! You look so great, he's gonna love it Y/N. Let's get your hair done and your face all dolled up too just for you. Negan doesn't usually care about makeup." You nod reluctantly and sit in front of the big mirror while a few of the wives get started on you.

"Wow...simply stunning Y/N," said the tanned girl named Alyssa.

"Thank you ladies...I feel a little better about this situation."

"Come on," Frankie says while gently taking your hand in hers, "I'll take you to his room and also show you, your room. We don't all sleep in that big room it's just a place we can all hang out in." Frankie leads you out through the double doors taking you down a hall with at least ten other doors all in a row, "here's your room sweets assuming he didn't let you grab your things from your home we can lend you a few items until he lets you get what you want okay?" You nod again and she stops in front of big, brass door. "Here we are," she knocks lightly, receiving no response she opens the door herself. "Just uh, here wait for him on his bed and good luck okay?" Frankie gives you a small peck on the cheek before leaving you alone until Negan gets back.

You waited what seemed like hours, changing positions waiting for him, until that big door finally opened your heart felt like it was in your throat.

"Fuck!" You hear Negan curse and throw things around. You decide to leave his bed and see whats up.

"Everything okay Daddy?"

Negan looked to you, surprised as if he forgot about you showing up. "Damn..." He walked over to you and grabbed your face, pulling it to his own, leaving aggressive kisses on your lips. "Everything is fine, now that you're here Kitten."

"Would you tell me if something was wrong though?"

"Some day, when I trust you enough okay baby girl? I just met you today, you understand right?"

You go to nod, but Negan's words burn into your memory, "Yes Sir...I understand," you try not to look so dejected.

Negan cups his hand around your chin, "I feel better after a night with you darlin'!" He pushes all papers and nicks-knacks off his desk with one full sweep. "Come here Darling, Daddy has to teach you a few things about the rules around here." Negan pushes you onto the desk, bent to his will. "You are mine, you belong to me now. You think about fucking another man or if I even hear that a man looked at you funny, somebody will fucking pay! "You answer to me, you provide for me, you belong to me! Do I make myself fucking clear?!" You don't respond fast enough and Negan pulls up the dress revealing your bare ass and you hear his belt buckle clink against the desk.

Seizing in fear you shout out, "Daddy I promise! I'm only into you I swear, please don't."

"Too fuckin' late, princess. Think of this as a warning because if I ever hear anything bad about you, not only will I personally beat your ass, I will also burn the other fuck's face off! Do I make myself FUCKING CLEAR PRINCESS?" He voice booms and you whimper.

"Yes! Daddy, please don't use your belt! Use your hand and I will have learned my lesson, okay? I belong to you," you manage to whimper out, glancing back at the scary man.

"Okay, I'm feeling generous tonight," Negan kisses your neck while ripping the thong off. "You're not allowed to wear underwear when you're with me okay?" You agree and let out a yelp as his hand smacks your ass. Flinching he hits it again and you let out a mixture of moans and screams. "Hmm...I don't fucking know princess, you kind of seem to be enjoying this." He hits your ass harder, leaving white marks that turn red. "Also you're not allowed to pleasure yourself, only I can please you, you got that?" Negan sits down in the leather chair, dropping you on his lap, massaging your ass with his hands. You hold in your tears and lean into his chest. "Remember when I said don't be scared of me? You aren't still right? You have no reason to be afraid of me darlin'. Daddy just wants to make sure you understand the rules here." You nod in understanding and Negan pets your head gently. He stands up with you in his arms, carrying you to his bed.

"Now that you understand, I'm gonna fuck your fuckin' brains out!" He laughs while nibbling on your ear lobe. "Damn darling, you're already so fucking drippin' wet, did that spanking really turn you on that much?"

"Mmmph...yes Daddy," you moan into his throat as he slides his finger in.

"Be a good girl, and let Daddy taste this sweet little pussy of yours, I'll make you feel real good sweetheart." Negan buries his face and tongue deep in your folds, while fingering you to your core. His warm tongue laps at you and you shudder underneath him as his beard chafes against your inner thigh just like your dirty little thought earlier. Negan made you forget about what a terrible man he is and this was bad. "Why don't you sit your pretty little pussy on my face, huh?" He spoke, making you forget again and you rode on his face while his warm tongue lapped at your juices.

"Daddy...please I'm getting so close can I cum."

"You can baby girl, let it out when you're ready." Negan nipped at your clit with his teeth while his tongue still worked the magic.

"Negan...uh," you panted out while your body convulsed, "god you're gonna make me explode!" You felt him grin under you as he quickened his pace. "NEGAN!" You screamed his name so loud you were sure they heard it all the way back in Alexandria and he chuckled while licking his lips tasting your remnants.

"Damn how'd I get so lucky," he leans in mashing his tongue with yours and you still taste yourself on his tongue. "Now your pussy is ready for my cock and damn does it feel bigger than before, princess. Do me a favor and take my cock out yourself." You plant kisses down Negan's chest, unbuttoning his pants you help him pull his boxers down. Actually seeing it for the first time since you just felt it in you last time you gawk at its size. "You like what you see?" Instead of responding, you look up at him as you glide your tongue at the top, precum already leaking from the tip. Negan shudders as his eyes roll back in pleasure. "You are something else...damn. As much as I'd love to fuck that tight pussy of yours right now, I'd also love for your lips to be wrapped around my cock." You look up at Negan as you kneel on the bed in front of him, gripping his cock between your hands, squeezing gently. Bringing the member up to your mouth while maintaining eye contact, slowly trying to bring as much as him as you can. He groans and forces your head back down on him. "This is amazing princess, where did you learn to suck cock like this?" You look up at him again this time gently sucking on his balls while squeezing his shaft up and down. "You're going to make me fucking lose it right now, so I think it's time you sit on my cock, maybe if you're lucky I'll finish in your mouth okay?"

You position yourself above his cock before he pushes you down, forcing his cock deep inside you. "Ungh..." He grins as your hips move in rhythm with each other.

"You love my fucking cock don't you?" He pumps into you harder and faster causing you to moan louder. "Fucking scream for me baby. I'm fucking you so hard, you won't be able to fucking walk tomorrow. You won't be able to sit down either, so I guess you'll just either stand or stay in my bed all day, waiting for me again to fuck you senseless." You slam yourself on his cock a few more times before feeling his warm cum fill you up again. "Sorry baby, I'll let you swallow my cum another time. Com


	3. An Understanding

The sun shone in through the windows, waking up you felt disoriented. This wasn't your bed, feeling a heavy arm wrapped around your waist you looked over at Negan, everything flooding back to you. He stirred in his sleep, his grip on you tightening. You stare at his walls blankly until a bookshelf catches your eyes, overfilling with books you didn't take Negan as the type of man to read. You also didn't take Negan for the type of man to hold a woman against him in his sleep. You felt his hand creeping down your belly.

"Negan?" You turn your head to face him and he nibbles on your neck.

"Well, hello...ya know what? You're special." Your face must have looked puzzled so he continued, "I don't let my other wives stay the night with me. So you're special." He turns your body facing him as he kisses your lips firmly, you wrap your right leg around him. It was only your second day as Negan's new wife and you already felt your self disgustingly drawn to him. Perhaps you were still trying to believe he had some humanity deep within himself. Negan lifted you onto him so you straddled him you could already feel him hardening, so you rubbed up against him, teasing him.

"Don't be fooled Negan, I still despise you with a burning passion."

"Sure darling, that's what your lips are saying right now, but last night you were screaming my name in pleasure, don't forget that." Negan cocks his brows and grins devilishly while he shifts underneath you, groaning. You slapped him and he laughed, "that only makes me want you more." You tried pulling yourself off him, but his grip around your waist was too strong. Negan laughed again and pushed you to the floor, "kneel for me," you refused to comply and he pushed you down pressing his boot to your face. "Did you forget who you belong to? I'm going to give you another chance to prove your worth to me. Although that cunt of yours feels amazing, you gotta remember who owns you. So...who are you?" You look up at him and he twists his boot, pressing a little more weight. You still don't respond and he drops next to you, his hands around your throat. "You stupid cunt, who do you belong to?!"

Coughing out you finally admit, "Negan...I belong to you Negan."

He stands up and offers his hand to you, "that's fucking right doll. You get up without his hand, "suit yourself. Look I've got quite a few things to get done today. I wont be back till later, but I promise I will treat you to dinner later. For now, you are not to leave this room do I make myself clear? If I hear anything today about your antics I will not hesitate to beat your pretty little ass with my belt this time. Fucking stay in here, I will set up a guard outside the door because I don't trust you. Just be a good little girl today and you will be rewarded."

"Yes...okay Negan." He grabs you by the collar, planting a rough kiss on your lips and leaves the room.


	4. Humanity

You sit around in Negan's room until the sun is going down, breaking into dawn. He comes back in his face twisted, his hair disheveled, but he his face changes when you sees you still sitting in about the same spot he left you.

"There's my good girl, I see you've found something else to wear." Negan runs his hand through his hair and walks towards you. "I hope your day was uneventful, if you continue being a good girl I'll let you leave my room tomorrow with an escort of course." He pulls you up, embracing you. Come on, I'll give you the grand tour of my place. Negan waits while you slip the heels on and he chuckles as your struggle to walk. "Maybe you need some flats instead we'll take a look in the store. Since you're my wife you get anything you want for free in this place. Unlike Rick's place, here you can take what you want, when you want because you've earned it. Now, if you weren't my wife you'd be working for points, but you don't have that option." Negan grins back at you as everyone drops to the floor on their knees when you reach the top catwalk above the main room. "As you were people," he shouts and everyone gets back up, scrambling to work. Negan grabs your hand, intertwining your fingers with his "I bet you're hungry. Let's head to the cafeteria." He starts walking again, leading you further in.

You take the opportunity to really have a look of The Sanctuary, everyone who isn't a Savior looked thin and tired. "Negan, why do you're people look weak?"

He inhales deeply while letting out a chuckle,"because Darling, these workers in here aren't fit for fighting. They are fit to do their jobs and if they work hard enough, they can look good too." You freeze up when you see a small child holding a stuffed lamb lost among the crowd but, Negan forces you forward, pulling your hand. You meet eyes with her, but only for a second. Her scared blue eyes bore into your thoughts as Negan continues leading you through the work area, Lucille in one hand, you on the other. He leads you into an area set up like a school cafeteria, a long line of people waiting to get their food while men and women dump whatever slop onto their trays. Negan cuts in, grabbing two plates.

"We'll have that chicken you found today," he says to the women behind the counter with bags under her eyes. She forces a smile and disappears in the back. Negan turns to you, "what do you think so far?"

"I don't think you'd like to hear my real answer, but I have to admit I guess it all seems impressive."

He grins at you, "damn right it is."

The woman comes back with both plates decorated beautifully, each with a wing and half a breast with vegetables decorating the outside. You mouth thank you to the women while Negan says nothing, dropping your hand so he can hold his own plate. She genuinely smiles at you. You follow Negan through another set of doors where other Saviors are playing some type of card game.

"Clear the room," Negan states plainly while they run out, somewhat dissatisfied. "Come on, everyone out you don't want to make me angry." The remaining stragglers grumble under their breath but finally leave. Negan sets his plate down on the round table and gestures for you to sit across from him. "Not quite the romantic setting, but it's better than eating out there." He starts eating while you use a fork and push the veggies around. "Come on, darling you gotta keep your stamina out for when I fuck your brains out!" You glance at him, disgusted, but try the chicken anyways. It tasted delicious, not the best meal you've ever had, but one of the best in a long time. Negan laughs as you devour the chicken.

"Hey, finish up and I'll take you somewhere special." Your face dropped, "don't act so scared, it's just a quiet place I like to go to sort my thoughts out." This time it was your turn to laugh and he looked slightly annoyed but didn't say anything. After you finished he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder with ease, your dress hitching up and he smiled when he noticed you weren't wearing any panties as requested.

"Come on Negan, put me down!" He laughed, but pulled your dress back down over your butt and walked out the door. You gave up on squirming for fear that you might flash someone. Everyone looked at the spectacle, horrified at what Negan planned on doing with you. He finally set you down on your feet after you were on a balcony outside. You looked at him, angry but stopped as you realized how beautiful the setting sun was. Negan stood behind you, his hands wrapped around your waist.

"This is something else isn't it? I don't think I ever truly appreciated shit like this before all hell broke loose in the world." You and Negan stood in silence for a few more minutes before the sun finally disappeared, the moon replacing it. That's when you realized something, this was what made Negan  _human._


	5. Drunken Love

Negan dropped you back off in his room, he kissed you and then left again mumbling something about idiots who work for him. "I won't be back till late tonight, don't wait up for me darling." You closed your eyes shortly after he left falling into a deep sleep a loud clattering woke you up. Looking to the battery-powered alarm clock it read 0200.

"Negan?" You called out softly and a broad shouldered figure stood in the door, it walked forward into the moonlight it was Negan and he looked drunk. He stumbled forward and fell onto the bed, his hands groping at you. "Negan, are you drunk?"

He laughed a little too loudly, "N..o I'm not drunk, you are," he says while pointing at you.

You sigh while shaking your head, "Come on you big oaf, let's get you ready for bed." You walk over to him, pulling his jacket off, gently folding it over a chair.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Y/N?" Negan slurred out while you helped him take his shirt off. You straddle him in the bed, exploring his chest with your palms, admiring his tattoos. He grinned as your hand moved further down, tracing his patch of hair, past his belly button. Growling in an animistic manner, he smashes his lips with yours his tongue sloppily dancing with your own. You moan against him as he thumbs your clit under your dress. Kissing you deeper he slides a finger in your already wet pussy, "doesn't take much for me to get you soaking, does it?" He whispers while you fuck his fingers, your hips grinding against him. Doesn't take long till you're cumming on his hand, he pulls his fingers out, sucking on them. "Would you like a taste?" You obey, nodding your head and opening your mouth, he shoves two fingers in and you suck on them. "Show Daddy how you'd suck his cock, but with my fingers." Looking up at him you take his two fingers deep down your throat softly gagging on them and he grins. "Good girl,"he says while slipping his jeans off to reveal his throbbing cock. "Now before I fuck you, you gotta answer something important for me, okay princess?" You reluctantly nod scared of what he might ask you. "Who do you belong to?"

Without hesitation this time you quickly respond, "I belong to you Negan, I love only you Negan." Instantly you regretted that four letter word coming out, you weren't thinking with your head, just your pussy. Negan grins as you slide down on his cock, he moves quickly and slams it inside you reaching the outside of your womb. "Ngh...Negan, you bastard" you hiss out.

"I'm sorry darling, you're gonna have to repeat that, I'm not so sure I heard that right. Did you say you loved me?" You leaned in to slap him but he grabbed your wrists, quickly pinning you beneath him. "Maybe some other night, I'll let you be in control, but now I fully want you and I will fuck you senseless." You wrap your legs around him so he can pound you deeper, you moan and scream with each thrust. "When you're close to cumming again I want to hear you screaming my name!" Negan grunts as his cock explores deeper into you. "God how are you still so tight, doll? It feels fucking great though." You moan loudly as your hips buck with his.

"Ne-GAN!" You shout his name as his finger brushes against your clit again and he grins, quickening his pace while sweat drips down onto you. "GOD, FUCKIN' NEGAN!" you shout again while your eyes roll back and your body convulses. Negan breathes heavier while he starts groaning and you feel your insides being filled with his cum. He collapses on top of you, fast asleep while you lay there breathing. Petting his hair you think out loud. "Funny thing is...I think I am falling in love with you, not just for this amazing sex either." You chuckle as you think he was fast asleep and didn't hear you.


	6. Morning Wood

Waking up with gasp you felt something inside you, your eyelids fluttered open and Negan was grinning while the tip of his cock teased your entrance. You tried pushing him off but he only pushed you down harder. Your strength was no match for Negan, you should have learned this by now.

"Relax Doll, let Daddy use you this morning." He leaned down to kiss you, pushing his thick cock in further. You moaned as he thrust inside you, a hand wrapped around your throat. He squeezed your neck harder as each thrust got faster, you just lay there taking Negan's morning wood. "I'm already starting to stretch your tight hole out, I might have to fuck your other holes until your pussy gets tired." He laughed at your horrified face, teasing a single finger at your butt hole. "This hole will be even tighter, can't wait to try it out sometime." You clenched up as his finger toyed at the foreign area, licking a finger he eases it in and you let out a moan of pleasure, surprised by yourself. Negan continues drilling your pussy, slipping out a few times from how wet you are. Grunting he pulls out of you, cumming on your chest and stomach. "Now this is a sight I love to see, take one of your fingers doll, and move that cum down to your slit."

Refusing to move, not wanting anymore of Negan's cum in you for fear of pregnancy he forces your hand across his goop, moving it down to your pussy. "With a little force, we will make a good girl of you yet." A knock on the door interrupts you two.

"Who the fuck is there, interrupting me fucking my wife?!" Negan walks to the door with a still fully erect cock exposed, you cover yourself with the blankets. Opening the door to reveal Dwight who suddenly fears for his own life, he looks down and sees Negan's cum covered cock.

"Uh..sir, sorry to bother you, but you weren't answering your radio and we have a problem."

"Fuck! Fucking spit it out already Dwighty-Boy!"

Dwight trembles, but remains eye contact with Negan. "Well, it's just that...uh...it's about Rick Grimes, Sir. I heard through the grapevine that he might try to attack us when we go next week."

"Who does that fuckin' prick think he is?! Well, thanks Dwighty-Boy, Rick the Prick will be in for a surprise next week, don't worry about it. Now get the fuck out!" Negan slams the door in Dwight's face and struts back to the bedroom, stroking his cock in his hand. "Doll...what are you doing hiding under there? Come on back out, let's get cleaned up in the shower." Negan picks you up in his arms, wedding style carrying you to his bathroom. He turns the shower on, the cool water feeling good on your skin. The soap slips from your hands and when you bend down to pick it up, Negan takes the golden opportunity to slide his cock in your cunt again.

"Negan! What the fuck?" He chuckles as he pumps his cock into your wet slit. "Negan..." you whine as he nibbles on your neck, leaving small bruises.

"I think Dwight might be double-crossing me, so I wasn't as specific with my plans as you could tell. I'm sure when he gets a chance, he'll go running back to those pricks telling them what he can," Negan's thrusts get harder as he tells you about Dwight. "After everything I do for that son of a bitch, he turns around and betrays me. You can only give a person so many chances before he thinks he can undermine you, Darling. I can only hurt a man so much before he stops giving a shit and starts acting up, like I won't fuckin' notice, but I can read people like a god damn book!" He pumps into you a few more times before his breath hitches and he cums deep inside you.

"Okay, fuck! I don't know about you Doll, but I feel better already! Let's clean up," he pushes the knob to left releasing the hot water and you take turns scrubbing each other. You massage shampoo into his beard and lean up on your tip-toes, planting a kiss on his lips, giggling. "Damn, you're cute, so? Do you still hate me?"

You ponder before answering, "Negan we've only known each other for a few days and I've seen different sides of you. No, I don't hate you anymore, but I still don't trust you with my entire life ya know?" He nods, understanding. "You're definitely growing on me though and I don't like you just for your amazing cock."

Negan laughs, "but your pussy feels so good on my cock, I can't lie about that!" You playfully hit him on the shoulder, "Watch yourself Y/N, misbehave anymore and you'll be meeting my belt." Turning off the shower, Negan wrapped his arms around you, kissing you deeply. "You've been good lately though," he says breaking the kiss. "I'll let you finish getting set up and you can talk to the other wives today. I've got a lot on my plate today, but I'll grab you later." He kisses you again and throws his clothes on "Oh before I forget here," he hands you a pile of clothes, "I don't want you walking around today without any clothes on. You're only allowed to dress like that around me." Negan leaves the room, winking at you, gripping Lucille in his gloved hand.

You quickly got dressed and headed over to the lounge room, the other wives clearly surprised to see you.

"Oh my god you're finally back!" Frankie shouted and the other women ran to greet you as well. "You look okay too, so that's good." Tanya glances at the tiny bruises on your neck, but doesn't say anything.

"It's good to see you again," you say returning the warm embrace. "He had me locked up in his room for days," you state rolling your eyes. "Thought I was going to go crazy, but he let me out today."

Frankie and Tanya exchange glances as if thinking whether to say something or not, Frankie speaks up "well, we are glad to see you. But we are kind of also glad Negan has been too occupied with you because he hasn't been visiting us for sex, although we do sometimes hear you screaming out his name we don't miss it. Thank you."

Your face flushes red with embarrassment, "You're welcome...I guess." You shift awkwardly before taking a seat on the leather couch.

"Sorry to make it awkward! But we are just so glad he hasn't been bugging us, but let's forget about that for now and enjoy whatever time we have with you before he sweeps you off your feet again!" Tanya laughs but joins you on the couch, followed by Frankie.

"Where are the other girls?" You survey the empty room noticing it was just Tanya and Frankie.

"Uh...Negan told them they didn't have to come around anymore I guess. Their rooms have been emptied out and we saw some of them working for points now. I guess Negan gave them a choice without any threats."

"What?! Why...did he do that..." you think out loud and Frankie shrugs. "If you could choose, would you choose something else?" You ask the two girls.

"I don't want to work for points, but I also don't want to be Negan's wife anymore. I don't know Y/N, maybe you could convince him to keep us around? He seems to listen to you." Pondering your thoughts, you get up and leave headed to the only place you know, Negan's room.


	7. Fear

You pace Negan's room for ten minutes until you finally cry out in frustration, deciding to take matters into your own hands and find him yourself. You step out of his room sighing and start heading to the platform of the main hall. You survey the room until you finally spot the familiar figure; Negan headed outside surrounded by his trusted Saviors.

You start running down the metal stairs to catch up with him, but forget you're wearing heels and you foolishly trip as you lose a heel, tumbling down the stairs. Everyone stands around you as you finally hit the bottom floor, the wind knocked out of you. You try to stand up but feel faint.

You lay on the floor, not moving and you hear those doors that Negan went through kick open, you pass out.

**Negan's View**

"What the fuck is everyone standing around for?! Get the fuck back to work!" Negan pushes through the crowd and his heart drops when he sees you lying there, and he scoops you into his arms as he rushes you to Doctor Carson. "Y/N, please be okay! I'm sorry for leaving you alone." Negan kicks open the doors to the infirmary, "Doc! You gotta fucking help her or I'll fuckin' kill you!" He shouts, gently setting you down on the bed, watching as Carson connects tubes to you.

"Try to stay calm and tell me what happened, Negan."

"Tell me to stay calm again and I'll fucking bash your skull in, Doc..." He glares at the doctor, "I don't know what the fuck happened, maybe someone pushed her? Maybe the wives were getting jealous I was only paying attention to her..." Negan trails off still mumbling reasons, running his hand through his hair.

"Okay, Negan Sir, when she wakes up I'm sure she can explain what happened, for now let her rest. She will be okay, her vitals are great."

"LEAVE US! LEAVE THE FUCKIN' ROOM!" Negan shouts to the scared Doctor who is running out of the infirmary now. He sits next to her on the bed, holding her in his arms. "Y/N, can you ever forgive me? Please get better." He strokes her soft hair, remembering their morning in the shower together. "Don't fuckin' tell anyone Y/N, but you make me weak...I know I sometimes act mean, but I'm looking out for your best interests in the end. I can't let you get away with everything, my little badass." He kisses her head and lays next to her, holding onto her.

**Back to It**

You blink, your vision hazy and a pounding feeling in your head. "Negan..." you call out, but no one is there. Tears roll down your cheek when you remember how ditsy you were realizing you hurt yourself this time.  _If only Negan would have given you some real god damn shoes._  You curse him under your breath, he comes back in the room with a tray of food.

"Y/N, you're finally awake. I brought you food, but mind telling me what happened?"

"Negan..." you call his name and he grins, coming closer to you. You hold your hand up, weakly and he clasps his hand with yours, interlocking your fingers together. "If you would have given me a pair of flats, sneakers, boots, anything but heels! This wouldn't have happened." He starts to protest, but you continue. "Also, what the fuck Negan. Tanya and Frankie told me you were removing your other wives? Why didn't you fucking tell me?"

Negan chuckles at you, "I see you've started picking up on my foul mouth. And I didn't tell you because I didn't think you'd care...or I was going to wait till I got rid of them all and I was gonna tell you, you were my only wife." You blush as he continues, "also I'm sorry darling, I'll find you a pair of kick ass boots like mine. Pants, tee shirts, hell maybe even a leather jacket for my smoking hot wife?"

You playfully hit Negan, "you're such a bastard! Also...I talked to Tanya and Frankie," Negan rolls his eyes. "Stop that, I talked to them and they said they don't want to work for points. I don't know...maybe you could keep them around, but not as your wives?"

"I'll think about it Darling, but you know how I feel about people trying to work for free around here. Especially if they won't be in my protection anymore, I'm not sure what to do with them. From now on, you can never leave my sight, you hear me?"

"What does that even mean Negan..." you say as you shove bits of egg in your mouth.

"It means this darling, everywhere I go, you go too. Do we have a deal?"

"As long as it gets me out of your room, I'll gladly go anywhere...even if its with you."

"Hey Y/N! Don't be getting all cocky on me now! Don't forget that I'm still the one in charge, and you belong to me." You roll your eyes back at him and start to protest, but he silences you with his lips. He traces your skin in circular motions, his hands reaching under your dress.

You moan softly, "Negan, don't you think you should wait? Y'know? Till I heal a little more..." Negan shakes his head in disapproval as he hitches your dress up, tracing light patterns on your underwear.

"I swear I said that around me, you aren't allowed to wear underwear." He growls while pulling them off you with a single swipe. "Relax baby girl, Daddy will take care of you." Negan props his head up on you, sliding his tongue in your slit. You grip the sheets with one hand, while the other grips onto his hair. Your left leg locking around his neck in a hold. Negan dips his tongue in deeper, tasting your juices. He rubs your clit in a steady motion and laps at your entrance. His recently shaven beard scrapes against your inner thighs and you let out a throaty moan.

The door opens suddenly, "Is everything oka-" you glare at the doctor as Negan continues licking your wet cunt and Carson leaves.

"Negan, you're so bad." He chuckles and you feel the vibration of his laugh tickle your core. Negan looks up into your eyes while he laps at you.

"You taste so sweet, I can't ever get enough of you." Negan sits up and shoves two fingers into your wet cunt while still looking into your eyes. Your breath hitches as Negan still rubs your clit with his other hand. "I think later...you need to be punished for not obeying my orders." He looks up at you maliciously.  _Gulp._  Your thighs squeeze around Negan's neck as he bobs his head back down, lapping at your juices again.

"God. Negan! I'm gonna cum at this rate!" He chuckles as his fingers quicken the pace and you ride out your orgasm, squirting on his face.

"That's a good girl, come on. I think you're well rested now, the Doc will understand if I carry you back to my room. I'll tell him you'll rest up there." Negan gently scoops you into his arms, a familiar feeling and carries you back up to his room which was seeming more like both of your's every day.


	8. A Cruel Reminder

The air was chilly and your brain was foggy, you opened your eyes but you were greeted with darkness. You tried to pull off whatever was blocking your vision, but your hands were tightly tied behind your back, the rope chaffing against your skin while you struggled. You tried to call out for Negan, but something plastic and leathery was bound in your mouth. The panic set in you when you realized you were trapped and you had no idea where you were or who your captor was. You felt someone unravel the blindfold and it dropped to the ground, revealing your surrounding-a dimly lit stone room.

"You're finally awake," a voice drawled out in the darkness, "I asked for some sleeping pills from the Doc to set this all up. You didn't think you were gonna get away from this without being punished now did ya?" Negan stood in front of you grinning with Lucille in his hands, "you disobeyed my direct orders so I think it's only right if I teach you a few lessons, darlin'." You glared up at Negan, trying to speak but only saliva pooled out your mouth. "I'll take that gag out in a few minutes, I just love the this sight of you, all bound up; hopeless." He chuckled as he set Lucille down next to a bench and pulled one of his belts off. "Now, when I take this gag out, no screaming okay? If you scream now it is gonna be hell for you later on." You nod your head in agreement, taking a much needed breath when he finally pulls the ball gag from your mouth. He pulls your chin closer to him acting like he was going to kiss you, but instead spat on your face. "Remember what I said last time?" You nodded again but he continued, "I said next time you disobeyed me I would be beating you with my belt, but here we are,  _darling."_  He cooed out. Negan folded the belt over his hands so it doubled up, "now you better count, or I'll be hitting you until we reach ten!"

He stands behind you, ripping off whatever panties he dressed you with and he squeezed your cheeks apart, sliding a gloved finger against your already wet folds. He tsks and you flinch when he hits you with the belt, hard. "ONE" you scream out,  _thwap, thwap, thwap,_ you continue counting until you reach ten and Negan laughs as he massages your sore buns. "Negan...please," tears rolls down your face.

"Nah, I don't think you learned your lesson yet even though you won't be able to sit comfortably for a few days." Negan faces you again, unzipping his pants and pulling his erect cock from his jeans. "Open up that pretty mouth of yours for me darling." You try to hold your breath while he squeezes your nose shut with his hand, "you need to breathe sometime, darling." You gasp and he takes the opportunity to shove his entire length in down your throat, you gag and cough as he fucks your mouth roughly. He holds your head down on his shaft and you taste bile building up in the back of your throat and he releases his cock, dripping in your saliva.

"Negan...I can't take it anymore," you sob out and he grins.

"I think you can, darling." He continues fucking your throat for a few more minutes and finally pulls out of you while releasing his thick, hot cum down the back of your throat. You cough and spit up some of it and you feel it running down your face onto your body. "Je _sus_! This is a sight you gotta see!" Negan digs around in the back of the room before tossing a mirror in your face. You try to look away, embarrassed with yourself but Negan holds your head in place. "Look at my dirty girl!" He laughs again, "let's see how much you're truly enjoying this, don't act like you aren't."

"I'm not Negan," you protest as he slides a finger against your dripping slit.

"Are you sure? Your cunt seems to be enjoying this." You flinched when he said that word and continued rubbing at your raw pussy already sore from last time he fucked you so roughly. He slides his still erect cock against your folds, slipping his tip against your clit you muffle a moan. "You do like this." He whispers in your ear as he holds your ass cheeks apart, sliding his cock deeply into you. He fucks you roughly and you feel your body convulsing, but he keeps the same fast pace.

"NeGAN! PLEASE!" You scream out as you erupt, squirting out onto his cock, but he keeps fucking you, his cock poking at your womb. "I can't take this anymore, please."

"You can and you will, until I cum and hell Darling, it could be awhile." He laughed again as you kept cumming from his cock reaching just the right spot and he fucked you raw for over an hour. You legs shook until he finally came deep inside you, grunting. "God, you just fucking milked me and it felt amazing!" Negan finally pulls out of you and you piss on the floor, embarrassed. "Oh? Did I do that? I think you finally learned your lesson, come on, let's get you cleaned up." He uncuffed you and you dropped to the floor, your legs unable to stand on their own. "Goodness, you just keep making an even bigger mess of yourself." Negan comes back with a bathrobe, wrapping you in it and he carries you back to his room. You hope you never have to go back down to that room again.

Negan gently drops you on his bed, kissing your forehead while he goes to the bathroom drawing up a bath for you. Your body twitches as you curl up into a ball, rocking yourself on the bed.

"It's ready doll, come on." Negan picks you up again, carrying you to the porcelain tub. He sets you down, peeling the robe off you, then his own clothes. He slides in and then pats his lap for you to join him. "Come on, don't be scared." You reluctantly climb in after him, resting your head against his chest. You two sit in the tub, he strokes your hair while you try to clear your mind of the previous events. "You know that I had to do that, right?" You nod your head deep in thought and turn to face Negan, planting a small kiss on his lips. You sat in the tub till the water got cold, preparing for whatever else may come from this man, hoping to not feel anymore pain.


	9. The Visit

Negan was in the shower and you saw his clothes layering there, you slid his leather jacket over you and wrapped his red scarf around your neck. Reaching into the right pocket, you pulled a single leather glove out and put that on laughing how loose everything was on you. You spied Lucille on the dresser surprised Negan wouldn't take her with him into the bathroom, but he trusted you. You picked her up surprised at how heavy she actually was, swinging her a few times.

"Well...isn't that cute," Negan stood in the doorway of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, a sly grin forming. "My little bad ass," you stopped to look at Negan, mid swing. "Maybe you need a cool weapon for yourself, especially if you're gonna go out on runs with me. I'll show you to the weapons room later and you can pick out something equally as bad ass as yourself." You set Lucille back on the dresser and began taking his clothes off, "Leave it on, you can borrow it today until we find you a cool jacket for yourself, its chilly out today. Also I think it would be funny to mess with the other guys." Negan laughs as he roots through his dresser drawers pulling out clean clothes and reaching for a green coat.

"I'm not really digging this new look for you, are you sure you don't want your jacket back?" You start sliding his jacket off your arms but he slips it back on you.

"Come on, it's just for a little bit also I think you look hot as hell in it!" He kisses you roughly on the lips, sliding his tongue in for a few seconds always leaving you breathless. He laughs again, "let's go have a look in the shops, then the armory." Negan leads you down the silent, now empty hallway and all the rooms were the wives were are now barren, except the lounge area. Everything was still in there, just no Tanya or Frankie. You gulped, fearing what they were doing now, fearing how they might treat you now even if you had nothing to do with it. You and Negan enter the main area of Sanctuary and everyone drops to their knees as you two walk past them. You know as soon as Negan left the room they would get back to work, the people refused to look either of you in the eyes. You couldn't decide what you liked better, how everyone was super friendly all the time in Alexandria or this treatment. People fearing you and Negan was something you were getting used to. Negan finally stopped in a shop front with clothes galore, you name it shoes, accessories, dresses anything you desired was here. You briefly glanced at the dresses, but quickly moved to the jeans feeling the material between your fingers. You chose a few pairs in your size and a few t-shirts/long sleeves. Negan smiled, leading you even further into the back.

"My men found this on a run and when I heard it was here, I knew I had to save it for you." Negan held up a leather jacket similar to his but more feminine. "Why don't you try it on?" You greedily grabbed for the jacket, handing Negan his own and eagerly slipped on the new one. It fit just right you inhaled, smelling the old leather. "Well, what do you think? Personally I love it on you."

"I love it Negan! Thank you," you reach up on your tip-toes kissing him. He leans into your kiss hungrily, pulling apart he looks down at your feet remembering something."

"Oh yeah, you definitely can't be running around in those heels like a damsel in distress every time." You rolled your eyes while playfully hitting his shoulder, he acted like it really hurt so you hit him again. Walking back up to the shoes you laid your eyes on the perfect studded, black boots. You laced them up and Negan dropped your old clothes off at the counter to the frightened man. "She won't be needed these anymore, so take them, but I'd wash them first." He winks at you before linking his arm with your own. "Come on Darling, next stop is the armory!"

Negan asks you to cover your eyes as he leads you up to the armory, not that he doesn't trust you he tried reassuring you. You knew he still didn't trust that you might just try to up and leave. Complying you cover them an he leads you into a cool room, telling you to open them. "Wow..." you look around the room and see all the guns lined up against the walls, he leads you to where the melee weapons are and your fingers run against the cool blade of a sword. You smile thinking about slicing the dead with it. You pick that and a few knives, before you leave Negan hands you a small pistol in case of emergencies and a few sheaths for your hand weapons.

"You are such a bad ass, my bad ass wife!" Negan spanks you and you let out a soft moan. "Let's go meet up with Simon and the others, I'll brief you on the run the way there."

"Simon! My right hand man, I do believe you've had the pleasure of meeting my wife, Y/N." Simon smiles slyly remembering meeting you for the first time, the memories of Negan bringing you back here for the first time.

"Hello Y/N, looking a lot better than the first time I see. Seems Negan really took care of you after all."

"Watch yourself Si, that's my wife you're speaking to."

"Of course Negan, you know I didn't mean anything by it." Negan laughed with his friend while the others loaded up the trucks.

"So, where are we going?" You piped up and Negan stopped laughing, his face turning cruel.

"I said we'll talk about it in the car, darling." You shuddered and climbed into the passenger side. Negan directed the other men before hopping into the driver's seat, "Move out!" He tapped on the hood of the truck and the engines roared to life as everyone left the Sanctuary. You stomach was a ball of nerves since this was your first run and you also had no idea of the location. Once he drove far enough away he glanced at you, "We're headed to Alexandria." He plainly stated and you looked at him with fear in your eyes. "I didn't want to tell you anything before so you wouldn't, no couldn't back out."

"Negan! What the fuck! Of course I'm pissed you didn't tell me before," you crossed your arms in front of you a pout forming on your lip.

"Aw come on, stop that Y/N. Everything will be fine, I'll protect you."

"Your protection isn't what I'm worried about, Negan. If anything you should be worried of what I may try to do." Negan stepped on the breaks, your head slamming into the back of the seat.

"We both know princess, that if you try something stupid I'll take you down to that little room and punish you." Your breathing hitched as Negan slid his hand in between your thighs. "This is mine, you fucking belong to me now."

Sighing you glance at Negan, "I know and I'm just fucking with you. If you really think that by now I'm going to leave what I have here with you behind, you're being silly Negan." His hand squeezed your inner thigh and you moaned as it creeped closer to your pussy.

"Oh, you're definitely going to regret joking with me about something so serious later!" Negan the other Saviors pulled up out front the familiar gate of Alexandria. From the outside, nothing changed since you'd last seen it. Had it really been a few months already since you've been back here?

Negan walked up to the gates whistling, using Lucille to tap on the outside gates. "Little Pig, Little Pig, let me in!" The gates slid open and Spencer stood there, Rosita not far from him.

"Uh, who are you?" Spencer asked eyeing up Negan.

"Oh you better be joking! Negan, Lucille, and I think you already know Y/N." Spencer gasped at you and Rick strolled up to the gates, Michonne behind him.

"You said a week Negan, you're early."

"We missed you Rick and we decided to pay you a visit, isn't that right Y/N?" Everyone else gasped when they realized it was you, Rick motioned for someone to open the gates and the rest of you drove into the main area of Alexandria. "Hot Diggety Dog! This place never fails to amaze me, such a cozy community, but I think I'll stick to my old habits. "Rick I'd ask if you wanna hold Lucille again, but I think Y/N can do the job just as well!" Negan hands you Lucille smiling, you lean in to kiss him in return. A cough brings you back into reality. "You got a problem with me kissing my wife, Prick?" Rick met your eyes, confused, but glared at Negan before walking off in the other direction. "I think he's just jealous that I took you, the hot piece off ass away from him." You giggled and watched The Saviors taking whatever they pleased from Alexandria. Negan linked digits with you and the two of you strolled around Alexandria, everyone glaring at you as you walked by their homes.

You spotted children running around together, giggling, not knowing what was going on in the world or how it wasn't normal. You and Negan approached them and he crouched down to their level. "Hi, what's you name little one?" He asked the adorable, chubby face blonde girl, you knew it was Judith.

Judith hid behind your legs timidly, "aw it's okay Judith, he's not gonna hurt you." You dropped down next to her and she ran into your lap.

"I missed youu! Y/N!" Judith giggled excitedly in your lap.

"I missed you too, kiddo." Negan watched the two of you in awe before sitting down next to the two of you, cross legged as well.

"So your name is Judith then? Is that right?" Negan looked at her and she nodded timidly, "My name is Negan."

"Nwegan?" She cooed up at him.

"Close enough kid," he chuckled patting her on the head.

You heard angry footsteps approaching the two of you, "You don't touch my kid!" Rick screamed scaring Judith who started crying, confused. Rick picked up Judith from your hands, "No, not even you Y/N, it's clear whose side you chose." He sneered at Negan who was standing up, brushing the dirt off his knees.

"You watch who you're talking to Prick," Negan looked over at Rick crossing his arms as the leather in his jacket creaked.

"No, you two watch it!" Rick stormed off trying to shush a scared Judith. You gripped Lucille angrily in your hands until your knuckles turned white. Negan held out his hand and kissed your knuckles.

"It's okay, maybe you and I can have kids of our someday," he laughs while elbowing your ribs playfully.

"Maybe..." you say hopeful, heading back to the trucks deep in thought.


	10. Guts N' Stuff

You still didn't have the heart or the guts to tell Negan you were unable to bear children, so instead you agreed with him spreading false hope. Spencer walked up to Negan with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"Uh, Negan Sir? Could I talk to you for a little bit? I had something to tell you about Rick..."

Negan turned around grinning to Spencer and you knew what kind of smile that was; malicious. "Sure, what is it?" He turned to you, "Babe could you hold Lucille again, I don't want my new pal here to feel scared." He gently handed Lucille over still grinning and gave you a peck on your head. At this point you didn't really give a damn what happened to Spencer, he wasn't a great guy and acted like a big piss-baby. You lingered close by to the two of them.

Negan's View:

You knew what kind of person Spencer was-a man who never worked a hard day in his life, you could just tell. You pursed your lips as he told you how terrible of person Rick is and how he can't be trusted la di dah di.

"I get you, I get what you're trying to do here, what you're trying to build, I don't really agree with your methods, but everything else makes sense towards the greater good." Spencer paused eyeing you, awaiting a response, "but you should know that Rick Grimes has a history of not working well with others."

"That may be true Spencer, can I call you Spence," you stated instead of asking. "I've already bent Rick against his own will and whether he likes it or not, hell I know he hates me, he is out there getting shit done!" You rolled your eyes wishing Spencer would hurry the hell up with his cowardly speech. Interrupting Spencer again you grin, "what exactly are you proposing be done about that?"

"I can be a better leader than Rick! We would be much better off with me in charge."

You laughed quietly, looking over to your lover, motioning for her to come here. "This boy thinks he should be in charge instead of Rick, what do you think about that darling?"

You:

Spencer tried to interrupt claiming he was a man now, not a boy anymore. Pft. "I think he's full of shit Negan, I know Spencer and he's been a fucking coward when I first got here, he still is."

"Why not just kill Rick yourself and just take over?" Negan points to Spencer, who tries denying what he just said. "You know what I'm thinking Spencer? Cause I have a guess, its because you got no guts!" Negan stabs Spencer directly in the stomach smiling, and when he pulls his knife out Spencer drops to the ground along with his guts. You stand back smiling to Negan as everyone else in the vicinity is scared and shocked. Negan stands over Spencer, "how embarrassing! There they are, they were inside you the whole time! You did have guts! I've never been so wrong in my whole life!" Negan smiles and starts walking over to you taking Lucille in his hands again. You wipe Spencer's blood off his chin and stand on your tip toes kissing him.

"That's my girl," everyone gathers around disgusted. "Somebody clean this shit up!" He points to the now dead Spencer still clutching his inner organs. Negan turns back to the crown making a joke, in the blink of an eye Rosita pulls a gun out on him, firing.

You scream fearing that the bullet hit Negan, but you see it planted itself in his bat, Lucille. "Shit! What the Shit! Shiit!" Arat pushes Rosita to the ground aiming her knife at her throat. Negan runs over angrily, "did you just try to fucking kill me? You shot Lucille!"

"She got in the way," Rosita shouts out with the knife still pressed against her throat.

Negan walks over to the empty shell picking it up, "what is this?" He looks at you and you remember it was the bullet he fired when he met you. "What is this?" He holds it in his fingers walking over to Rosita, "this little bad boy made from scratch? Who made it?!" Rosita tries to say she made it, but Negan is smarter than that. Negan ordered Arat to press the knife against Rosita's face, "Lucille's beautiful smooth surface will never be the same, so why should yours?!" He ponders, "unless...unless you tell me who made this?" Rosita again cries out it was her, you notice Eugene visibly shaking in fear. Rosita leans into the knife, cutting her own cheek to tell Negan it was her who made the bullet. Negan laughs, "that's real cute darling, Arat! Kill someone!" Arat fires her gun at Olivia, killing her instantly.

After that Eugene finally pipes up "it was me, I made the bullet." Negan smiles grabbing Eugene's shoulder.

"This I believe, look at this Doctor Smartypants!" He pulls Eugene closer to him, "Eugene is coming back to Sanctuary with me! His services are no longer required here." No one protests, still in shock over Spencer and now Olivia's deaths. You hear growling of a dead man, you motion to Negan to hand you Lucille. You walk over to Spencer's reanimated corpse and smash him several times, smiling as blood splatters on you. You wipe Lucille down with a shirt, handing it back to Negan who was surprised. "You are such a bad ass still! Damn! That got me hard as a rock darling! Let's say you and I go back in the truck alone for old times sake?" You smile shyly and Negan orders his men back into the trucks with Eugene in tow. He hops into the cab with you and leans into kiss you with Rick still watching in awe, his hands grabbing at you. You playfully hit him, he laughs dropping Lucille in between you too.

The realization of today's events hit you hard, you were changing into a bad person and you weren't sure if this was who you wanted to be. You just wanted so hard to impress Negan, but you knew it didn't take much because he was head over heels in love with you. You didn't need to convince yourself to play along with him anymore, you weren't pretending anymore and that's what scared you.

"Negan?" You play with the small knife in your hands, flipping it around.

"Yes, darlin'?"

"I love you." Negan steps on the breaks harshly, Lucille sliding across the floor.

"You what?! Repeat that!" Negan turns off the engine and turns to you, you repeat it and he grabs you, pulling you into his lap. "I've been waiting for you to actually say it, darling."

"Are you saying you knew?" You lean against Negan softly nibbling on his bottom lip until you draw blood. He moans against you before looking into your eyes nodding his head to confirm he knew.

"What do they call it these days? 'Just a feeling?'" You grinded against Negan's crotch, moaning lightly as he slid his hands up your shirt squeezing your breasts softly between his hands. "Fuck! You are something else, how about you suck my cock while I drive us back home?" Negan grinned at you as you crawled back into your seat, leaning over to unbutton his jeans. You unzipped his pants, pulling out his hard cock, and leaned over to lick the tip. Negan shuddered as he started headed back to Sanctuary. He pushed your head down a few times to take it all in and you gagged and he held you there for a few seconds. "God, you're the fucking best wife ever."


	11. Pain Before Pleasure

You and Negan arrived back at Sanctuary with his cock still down your throat, using his gloved hand to keep you pushed down. You hear footsteps approach while you choke on Negan's member.

"Where's Y/N?"

"Simon!" Negan chuckles, "she's here, we'll be up in a few, set Eugene up with someone to get him settled in. Give him Daryl's old would be room, had he complied. You hear the footsteps retreat and Negan laughs while pulling you up by your hair. "What a sight doll, do you think Simon had any idea? He's a smart man, I'm sure he did." He pushes your mouth back on his cock pumping into you a few times before shuddering and groaning while releasing his cum down your throat. He lets you sit up and uses a rag to wipe your face up while you swallow his load in a single gulp. "You don't know what you do to me, doll." He kisses you firmly before grabbing Lucille and hopping out the truck.

"Ugh, I think I need to get a shower," you look down at yourself your clothes covered in Spencer's blood. You eye Negan over as well, "I think you need one too, and maybe a new set of clothes."

"In a bit doll, I have some business to attend to with our new guest. Head on over to the shop and pick yourself some new clothes up. If you have any problems you know where to find me." He kisses you quick before heading off to find Eugene.

You stop by the clothing store, grabbing a bunch of casual clothes and one new dress for Negan's sake. Although now it seems he thinks you're sexy in any clothing. You start walking back up to you and Negan's room but stop when a hand pulls your collar. "Miss you gotta pay for those and you don't look like you got a lot of points, I suppose a pretty thing like yourself could exchange for favors."

You turned around snarling at the shop keeper, "I am Negan's only wife now, wait till he hears how fuckin' slimy you are." The man freezes up in fear taking a long look at you. "You see this fuckin' blood on me? That ain't walker blood, that's fresh blood. So watch who you're fucking talking to, and if you try to run Negan will find you, you disgusting excuse of a human being." You look to the floor to see the man pissing himself, you laugh harshly and start heading back to the room. You drop off the new clothes and decide to wait for Negan to shower with him later, save water all that bullshit. You start heading back to find Negan when two women jump at you; Tanya and Frankie.

"You bitch!" Frankie hisses out, "after everything we've done for you, for him! Everything was better before you got here and kicked us out you stupid bitch!" Frankie tries clawing at you, leaving small marks on your arm.

"Frankie...I'm really not in the best mood for the both of your antics right now, I can't help it if Negan fucking loves me. Shit happens, get over it. You work for points here or you die, there is no other option for you now." You hiss out harshly and Tanya tries throwing a punch at you, you catch her wrist twisting it slightly and she cries out. Swiftly you pull your knife out and hold it against Frankie's throat, "if you fuck off now I won't kill you, or I could tell Negan how you attacked me. God, he already has a long list of people to punish today." You smile giddily with malicious intent. "Also, just so you know I tried to convince Negan to keep you two around, but we all know that's not how it works here." You push Frankie to the ground and walk off.  _What is with this place today?_ You sigh, shaking your head and literally bump into Negan.

"Hi doll." You push Negan and he loses his balance for a second falling against the wall. You lean on your toes and he moves his head down so you two can mash lips together with a hungry passion.

You break away from him sighing, "you wouldn't believe the fucking day I had."

"No, but I can imagine." You hear a cough and look past Negan to see Eugene standing there clutching a jar of homemade pickles. "Oh yeah, you've met Eugene already from before, he's going to be an engineer here. He's going to help us fortify our Sanctuary, keep out the pricks." Eugene nods unsure about himself, only you see this.

"Oh, okay. Cool. Welcome aboard Eugene," you smile at him a little too widely that he starts shaking again. "Eugene," you pat his shoulder gently. "You have no reason to be afraid of us. Just follow Negan's rules and you will thrive here, but I'm sure he already told you all this."

"Mhm, yes I am stone cold Negan," Eugene states.

"Good boy," you pat him on the head like a child, wiping your greasy palm on his shoulder. "Negan?" You turn to face him again, "I think I found a job for Frankie and Tanya, they can hang out with Eugene here." Negan looks at you puzzled, "could you give us a second, Eugene? I have something important to relay to Negan, we'll be right back." Eugene nods and you take Negan down the hall a bit a ways telling you what they did to you. He grabbed your arm and licked where Frankie scratched you.

"Doll...I think they deserve the worst for even attempting to attack you."

"Just do this one thing for me Negan, and give them the bare minimum of points." He finally agrees and walks back to tell Eugene that two women will be joining him later. Negan kisses you deeply in front of Eugene again while peeking over to smile at him before you make him take you back to your shared room.

"Ok, god! I need a shower now and you too, starting to smell a bit ripe!" Negan laughs and you begin peeling off your clothes while he sits back and watches. You pretend to put on a little show for him and walk over to him in the chair with just your underwear on. You rub your ass against his crotch and his hands slide down your waist, squeezing your hips tighter against himself. He loosens his grip and you turn around to kneel on his lap, pulling his shirt over his head. Your hands explore Negan's chest and he moans as your teeth graze against his nipple. You sink to the floor, kneeling in front of him and start unzipping his pants, then you turn around and leave headed to the bathroom, slipping out of your underwear.

"You tease!" Negan runs after you slipping out of his boxers and bends you over the sink to shove a finger in you. "Doll, it feels like you've been wet for awhile. If I check your panties will they be soaked from earlier?"

"Maybe..." you coo out as Negan's fingers work their magic. The two of you make your way to the shower and you turn the knob, letting the warm water hit your skin. Negan grabs the soap, rubbing it between his hands, working it into a lather. He kneels, rubbing his soapy hands your ass to your pussy. He rubs at your clit with his finger and you feel his tongue slip into your folds.

"Umph...Negan," you groan out as you feel your hips buckle with his movements and you cum into the tub, your body spasms as Negan holds you tight. You lean into his neck and rub your butt against his dick. He motions for you to get on your hands and knees in front of him, he drops behind you with his cock pointed for your pussy. He slips the tip in before violently thrusting himself fully in you and you scream as he pounds your cervix.

"Do you know what I'm thinking about while I ram your pretty cunt here?" You shake your head no, "God I'm thinking about how you smashed in poor Spencer's brains while he was nearly dead. It got me so fucking hard doll! You and me, we make a great team when it comes to getting shit done! Of course it took you awhile to realize that and I had to bend you to it a little." You didn't think it was possible but he quickens his pace, pounding you faster. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you forget who you are!"

"NEGAN!" You shout out his name as you feel yourself start to cum again he pounds you so hard his balls slap against your wet body in the shower, probably leaving small bruises.

"Say it doll," he whispers into your ear. "Say those words while I cum deep into you, while we cum together."

Your body starts going numb as Negan rides out his orgasm and you mewl loudly as well. "Negan! I love you!" You scream out as you feel him release his cum in you again.

He pulls out of you, your cum and his own covered his cock and you turned around to suck it off. "I love you too, darling." Negan whispers while you suck the cum off his cock. You smile and you two continue actually cleaning up, the water lukewarm now. "We really gotta stop wasting water like that doll."


	12. Morning After

You woke up the next morning feeling bile rising up your throat and you quickly dart to the bathroom, heaving into the toilet. This is not possible. You couldn't possibly think of any other reason to throwing up other than the fact that you were pregnant. Even though before the Apocalypse when you were trying to have a baby the doctor told you, you were unable to bear child. And that the chances of you ever getting pregnant were slim to none, but god here was your miracle child. A knock on the door brought you to reality.

"Doll? Everything okay in there?" Negan opened the door and saw you on the floor next to the toilet. "Are you?" Negan's eyes gleamed with happiness.

"I shouldn't be, Negan." You shook your head in his direction explaining your situation.

"Well, let's head on down to Doctor Carson's, I don't care how early it is." Negan helped you get dressed and walked you down to the infirmary. He banged on the door loudly, "open the fuck up Doc!" The doctor opened the door before Negan got any ideas of busting it down, he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"What is it Negan?" He asked while yawning.

"Wife thinks she might be pregnant," you explain your situation again to Doc Carson.

"This is impossible then, if the doctor told you your chances were this slim, I can't see it being true." Carson runs a hand through his disheveled hair.

"If you knew how many times I nutted in her you would think otherwise," Negan laughed and you hit him weakly. Carson came back with a few pregnancy tests.

"Here, try these first before we do anything else. I don't want to just take your blood without being sure." You nodded and Negan helped you to the nearest bathroom; a communal one and made everyone clear out. He stood outside the stall door while you took the test from the box and read the instructions.

"Okay so, here's goes nothing." You wait a few minutes before checking you feel your heart in your throat as the two faint lines indicate, pregnant. "I'm just going to do another one to be sure of the result!"

Negan pounds on the door, "what did it say? Darling you better open this door!"

"Be patient Negan, please." You wait again and the second one also indicates that you're pregnant. You open the door as Negan was about to knock again, a faint smile on your face. "Both were positive," Negan smiles and hugs you. You knew the previous Doctor Carson supplied Negan's past wives with birth control.

"Baby, I'm so happy for you, for us. This little thing growing in you, will someday be leader of the new world, I can feel it."

"Negan, don't get too far ahead of yourself."

"I'm just extremely happy, come on, let's head back to the Doc." You remember how Negan was with Judith the other day and you know he will make a great father, despite his violent outbursts. But he doesn't have them without reason. Doctor Carson takes a small sample of your blood to confirm the pregnancy you feel faint looking at the needle. "Come on, don't tell me my bad ass girl is afraid of a little needle."

"It is strange how I'm okay with everything else and yet needles still make me squirm." Carson promises it will only feel like a little pinch, you still squeeze Negan's hand anyways.

"Amazing!" Dr. Carson comes back into the room exclaiming. "It seems Negan does indeed have the magic touch and you are with child, congratulations! You're just a few weeks pregnant, but please if you can avoid doing anything too traumatic that could cause great stress to you. Also here's some vitamins in case you aren't getting enough by just what you eat, come back in a few weeks and we'll start daily check ups."

Negan faces you still holding your hand in his, "Baby you are something else." He states while touching your lips with his. The two of you leave the infirmary, holding hands. "I think it would be best now if you stayed here and I dunno, maybe kind of ran the place while I go out on runs?" You stopped walking, shocked.

"Me? Run the place? Are you sure Negan?"

"The surest I've ever felt baby girl, god I love you so much it weakens me sometimes." You are unsure of Negan's words but shrug it off as the two of you head back to your room.


	13. The Plan

Negan makes sure you're protected 24/7 now in case anyone dares to approach you, especially now that you take control of the place when he leaves. You really hate when he leaves though, despite also enjoying your newly gained level of powers. Negan comes into the room dropping to his knees to rest his head on your growing stomach.

"How are my two favorite girls?" Negan is convinced it will be a girl. It's already been a three months, time seems to fly by faster now with the two of you taking charge of Sanctuary. You suggested starting a garden here to thrive better and Negan ordered his men to find people best for the job. Negan tried going out on runs less to spend more time with you, but he still stopped in Alexandria weekly for supplies. Rick and his gang were coming up with less supplies each time and rumors of war were arising. You pet Negan's head gently while he lay on you.

"We're doing good Negan, I'm just worried about you mostly." He looked up at you puzzled.

"You have no reason to worry about me Doll, you know more than anyone what I'm capable of. Rick knows too how fucking idiotic it would be to start something he couldn't finish. I met with those filthy garbage people today, the leader Jadis said Rick and her apparently set up a deal that if Rick and group supplied them with a hell of a lot of guns, they would help Rick take us; The Saviors down. But since we've had this discussion I struck a much better deal than Rick's. See the prick thinks the scavengers will be helping him, but really when we show up they will turn on his group and help us instead."

"Negan that's exactly what I'm worried about. What if you get hurt out there? I don't know what I'd do without you now. At first I really hated you, you remember? It's funny now that I fear for your safety." Negan laughs when he remembers bending his will against you. You've really changed now and it's been almost a year since you joined The Saviors.

"Doll I often find myself worrying about you as well," he sits up to hold your face in his hands. "I worry about you and our baby." He kisses you gently this time, not as rough as before. "I feel like sometimes I don't deserve you, like you are too good for me."

"Don't be silly Negan, we are perfect for each other despite our flaws. You and I fit together perfectly. Let's stop this mushy shit though and get back to business."

He grins, "there's my girl." He pauses briefly pondering something, "I'm debating on taking you to what will probably be the last supply pick up at Alexandria, but I also don't want to cause too much stress on you. I'll let you decide though, do you think you can handle it doll?"

"I do Negan, and I will be there despite what Carson suggests."

Negan nods, "we're heading out tomorrow with Sasha, I hope she can convince Rick not to be such an idiot." You nod back remembering how Sasha and Rosita broke in a few days ago, Rosita got away but we caught Sasha despite her guns a blazing approach. She did manage to take out a few of the men, but she's down in the cells now. Negan assures you that she will comply, but you highly doubt it. You knew Sasha from before and she wasn't one to give in so easily. You kiss Negan again, staying in his arms for a little while longer, hoping for the best possible outcome tomorrow. You could sense that everything may not go according to plan, call it intuition or whatever.


	14. Alexandria Uprising

Negan helped you into the passenger side of the cab, "I'll be with you shorty darling, I gotta check on Sasha." You watch Negan climb onto the trailer with the coffin chained down, knowing Sasha would be in there during the trip to Alexandria. Simon nodded at you while he climbed in the back seat along with Eugene. The driver door opened and Negan climbed in, patting your knee. "We're all ready to go," he stated while driving in the lead of the group. Your heart was beating faster and faster while you got closer to Alexandria. Eugene tapped on Negan's shoulder asking if he could possibly talk to Rick first to convince him not to go through with everything. "Ha, you can try Smarty-Pants, I won't stop you!" You finally arrive to the outside gates of Alexandria but just see Rick standing at the top. Eugene tries convincing Rick to step down to not go through with the plan or he will die.

Rick stared out at the Saviors unsure but demanded, "where's Negan?"

"I'm Negan," states Eugene coolly. Rick sighs a few times thinking about something before looking down and nodding while taking cover. You and Negan sit in the truck looking at each other waiting for something to happen but it never does. You crane your neck and notice the scavengers pointing their guns at Rick and everyone in Alexandria.

This is Negan's cue to come out he leans over to kiss you, "wish me good luck darlin'." You watch him walk over to pat Eugene on the back, someone opens up the gates in Alexandria and all you can do is watch while Negan and his other Saviors walk up to the gate.

Negan:

You look up at Rick smiling, "you ever hear the one about the stupid little prick named Rick who thought he knew shit but didn't know shit and got everyone that he ever gave a shit about killed?" You chuckle pointing up at him with your middle finger, "it's about you! You all are gonna want to put your guns down now."

Rick looks to you annoyed, "no one is dropping anything." Rick looks to Jadis angrily asking about their deal but she simply explains that your deal was better. Rick sighs again shaking his head in disbelief.

"You push me and you push me, and you pushed me Rick! You just tried to blow us up right?" You point your finger again at him questioningly. "I mean, I get me I get my people, but Eugene? He used to be one of yours! You people are animals!" You look over your shoulder catching a glimpse at her she smiles and waves blowing a kiss at you. "Simon, Dwight chop chop!" She instills the confidence with in you again. You move Eugene over as Simon and Dwight begin unhooking the chains and cover from the coffin holding Sasha. You laugh to yourself as Rick's face contorts into confusion.

You pull yourself up onto the trailer next to the coffin, "So you don't like Eugene anymore? But you gotta like Sasha! I know I do." You tap on the coffin with Lucille. "Got her right here, alive and well to make things less complicated for us. Cause you know me I sure would love to kill some of you for what you've done. I want all the guns you've managed to scrape up, yep! I know about those too. Also Rick, I want you to choose someone to have a visit with Lucille." You look over at Daryl, "Ooh and I gotta get me my Daryl back! I see you! And the pool table and everything with it and I want it now! Or Sasha dies, and then all of you...probably." You smile slyly. "C'mon Rick don't make this hard on yourself, on your people! Just cause I brought her in a casket doesn't mean she has to leave in it." Rick remains silent you angrily run your hands through your hair, "You know what Rick? You suck ass! You really do. I don't wanna have to kill her but you're leaving me with no choice."

Rick steps forward a bit, "Let me see her."

You chuckle, "oh alright. Give me a second to catch her up to speed." You knock on the coffin again, "Sash! You are not gonna believe this crap." You open the door to a zombified Sasha and the two of you fall off the truck.

You:

You watch as everything goes to shit when Sasha falls on top of Negan as a zombie. "Negan!" You shout running towards him. You hear gun shots as everyone in Alexandria starts shooting at each other. You watch as someone pulls the zombie off of Negan and you run into his arms, he stands up grabbing you until the two of you run into Simon. You duck behind the front of the trucks.

"Plan B it is!" Negan shouts out pissed off. Negan turns to you, "why the hell didn't you stay in the truck honey? Can you promise me if things go south you run to the truck? We will meet up with you." Negan kisses you while your lips tremble. "Hey, don't be scared," he pulls you to look at him. "You're a tough son of a bitch don't you forget that darling!" The gunfire slowly dies out and the three of you walk over behind the houses waiting for Jadis to walk over with Rick.

"Hello again, Rick." Jadis forces Rick to kneel next to Carl. "Well, shit Rick. You just couldn't stick with us could you? You had to go with these filthy garbage people," Negan turns to Jadis "no offense." You watch as Negan speaks to Jadis about their deal, she finally agrees on his lower number. He laughs again looking to Rick. "Well Rick, since you chose the wrong choice, I'm going to choose Carl here to meet with Lucille. This is all on you, you chose this. I truly don't know what I could have done more to warn you, thought you would've learned after our first meeting. Remember Red? That Asian boy? They both died due to your actions don't forget that. I'm done with warnings though, this is punishment." Negan looks over to you smiling, "Y/N knows all about punishment, don't you darling? You remember her right Rick? Although she got off lucky, now look at her, pregnant with my kid! You wont be getting off so lucky as her." Negan leans in front of Rick looking him straight in his eyes, "I'm gonna kill Carl now, but because I actually like Carl I'll try to do it in one hard swing. I'm gonna kill Carl here, then Lucille here is gonna take your hands." Negan hisses out gripping Lucille tightly in his hands.

You watch a tear roll down Rick's eye, "Go ahead do it right in front of me. I told you already- not today, not tomorrow I'm gonna kill you. You're all already dead."

You watch Negan's upper lip twitch before he smiles and laughs, "damn. Wow Rick...okay." Negan stands up quickly walking over to Carl, ripping his hat off. "You said I could do it!" You hear a roar and watch in surprise as a tiger a fucking tiger, leaps out attacking a man behind Negan. He looks at you and you start running, knowing he's close behind you. The gunfire starts again and you peek behind you seeing Negan not far behind you. You meet up with him behind a car for a temporary shield of the bullets. He pulls out his gun and starts firing at whoever, you remember the gun he gave you and start firing as well. Someone throws a smoke bomb so you, Negan and Simon run back to the trucks. Simon gets in the driver's side and you slide in between him and Negan. You hear bullets pelting against the truck ricocheting off and Negan sticks his middle finger out the window as you get out of there back to Sanctuary.

You turn to face Negan, trembling. "What the fuck Negan?! What the fuck was that?"

"That my darling, that was the taste of shit!" Negan angrily hits his hand on the dashboard. He wraps his left arm around you, holding you tightly. "Looks like a war has already started, I'm sorry, but it will be over soon and we can be together again, happy. "You, me and our little girl." Negan kisses your head and you arrive back at Sanctuary. "Darling, will you be by my side no matter what?" You nod kissing Negan. "Good girl, come on we've gotta make an announcement now.

Negan and you stand at the top of the deck staring out at everyone willing to fight, but Negan turns to Eugene pointing Lucille towards him, accusingly. "How the hell do you think she wound up dead in that box?" Eugene looked past Negan at you, "don't look at her when I'm the one talking to you." Eugene stumbles out that it's highly likely there wasn't enough oxygen inside the coffin and she died from lack of air. Negan walks closer to Eugene leaning in close, "maybe." Negan turns to you half-smiling and walks over to the landing. "So, We are going to war!" He shouts out to the crowd as they ring out a 'yes sir.' Negan throws his hands in the air, smiling, he dismisses everyone and starts walking towards Eugene again with you wrapped around him. He looks to Dwight, "keep an eye on him will ya?" The two of you walk to your shared room.

As you get back Negan pushes you up against the wall kissing you hard with Lucille pressed up against your neck, blocking your movement. Your breath hitches as Negan quickly darts a finger deep inside your pussy. "This getting' you all excited doll?" He whispers into your ear as he pounds his finger inside you. He sets Lucille on the dresser and throws you to the bed with a hand wrapped around your throat and your jeans around your ankles. Negan groans as he pulls his cock out and presses it against your wet fold. You scream out as he plunges himself deep in you.

"You got all fuckin' tight on me again, I love it." He hisses out as you continues to pound you mercilessly. "Things didn't go accordingly to plan today and I didn't get to punish anyone, so sorry doll. You've become my victim."

You laugh while also moaning out, "it's okay Negan, you're lucky I like you."

He stops pounding you for a second, "So you only like me?"

"No, you know I love you Negan." You lean forward to kiss his lips and his cock slips in you deeper.

He laughs, "I love you too doll." He leans towards you again, pressing his cock deeper, again. He grunts a few more times before releasing his seed inside you. He drops next you, exhausted. "I love you too," he whispers again before closing his eyes, holding you against him.


	15. Intrusion

A few days after the attack at Alexandria; Gregory from hilltop comes to the gates claiming Simon said it was okay he come here. Negan looked to Simon for confirmation and he nodded. "Okay, but what use are you to us?" Negan shouts out as Gregory tries avoiding the grabbing hands of the walkers on the fence.

"Uh, please! Let me come inside and I can explain myself better!" Gregory shouts back his words wavering in fear. You looked to Negan rolling your eyes.

"Just let the coward in Negan, we can use him for leverage if we need him. Plus he might know something," you add and Negan grins, cupping your face in his hands.

"You're a genius baby girl!" He leans in kissing your lips while inviting his tongue in. Gregory clears his throat and Negan breaks apart pointing at him, "You do not interrupt me and my wife! Get the fuck in here you sack of shit," Negan nods his head to the savior down below to open the gates. Gregory runs in scared dropping to his knees in a panic.

"Negan, Sir! I'm on your side I swear!" He looks up at Negan pleading, "I know that the Hilltop Community has joined in the Alexandria fight!"

Negan walks over to the pitiful man spitting next to him before bending down to forcefully pull Gregory up by his arm. "Aren't you the overseer of the place? Why the fuck didn't you stop it?"

"Please, spare me! No one listens to me anymore there, Rick's people are in charge now and I've lost my power."

Negan laughs at Gregory, "that's sad really. You let your own people kick you out of power? Damn, I don't think you will be of any use to us here now that I think of it. Hell though," Negan looks to you "maybe I'll have a change of heart and let you live here while working for points. What do you think doll?"

You look to Negan and back at Gregory, "I don't know, you're right that he's weak and powerless. But, we might need him if an attack happens." Negan nods thinking.

"Alright, get the hell up! Simon, since you invited him here get him set up. Give this weak, sack of shit one of the lowest paying jobs I think he's been living in luxury for too long." Gregory looks to Negan thankful that he even accepted him in. Negan walks back to you, holding you close against him. He stops when his radio buzzes loudly in static, we've got a code red people! CODE RED. You look to him concerned as he pulls the walkie-talkie out. "Negan here, what's up D?" 'kkkk we've got a problem at the front gate over.' "Spit it out Dwight!" 'It appears that Rick and some of his people are out front and he asked for you, over' "Fuck!" Negan radios back for Simon ordering him to bring Gregory out as well. The two of you make the walk back up to the front gates.

"Negan. Y/N." Rick states coldly. "I know you've got women, children and innocent people in there so we don't have to fight. You can just surrender now."

"You know I can't do that Rick, as much as I've thought about every outcome, I just can't do give in so easily. It's not in my nature." You feel Negan's grip on your hand tighten. You squeeze back to let him know you're ready for anything that will come your way. "You know what? I have an ultimatum, I heard through a little mouse that a large quantity of you people are from the hilltop and we got Gregory here." Negan yanks Gregory to the top of the fence. "If you people from the hilltop step down now, you won't get punished and we can join sides. I promise I won''t hurt you, I keep my promises mostly isn't that right darling?" Negan looks to you and you nod remembering the promise that you and he exchanged when you first met. You watch as only eight people from the large group step forward and Negan looks to Gregory annoyed. "Did you fucking lie to me? I knew you were a worthless sack of shit!" Negan yells as he kicks Gregory off the bridge.

"Negan...think about it. No one else has to die or get hurt, just stop this." Negan shakes his head declining again, he pulls you forward and starts running making sure you get to safety first. You hear gunshots fire as the snipers in position fire at Rick's group.

"Dwight! Grab the men from the outposts and have them help get Rick to fuck off!" You notice Dwight hesitate and the two of you lock eyes for a second, Negan is too preoccupied with the current situation to notice Dwight's hesitation. Dwight agrees though and runs off to gather more Saviors.

You turn around for a second to notice a large herd of walkers approaching in the distance, "shit! Negan! We've got a bigger problem than Rick, look!" You point towards the herd and his face twists in anger. You hear a loud crash as a member from Alexandria drives through the fence with walkers trailing in behind them.

"Everyone! Retreat! Get the fuck inside!" Negan shouts out while picking you up into his arms. "We gotta dash darling," Negan runs all the way up to his room and sets you down gently on the couch. "Fuck!" Negan curses out loudly slamming Lucille on his desk. You watch from the window, all the walkers outside. Rick and his gang retreated and you noticed a few of them dead, picked off from your own snipers.

"Negan, what the fuck are we gonna do? We're completely surrounded."

"Let me take care of that darlin'. My men will clear them all, it will take a few days but we will be back to safety soon." Negan tries reassuring you but doubt forms in the back of your mind.

"Negan, "I don't care about our safety, I just care about you!" Negan comes behind you wrapping his arms around your waist and nudging his face into your neck. His one hand traces down to your growing belly and he rubs it gently.

"Damn, did you feel that? Our little Lucy is kicking hard in there, she must be a fighter like her mom."

"Lucy...I like that, short for Lucille?" Negan nods. Even though you Negan told you that his wife before all this was named Lucille you didn't mind if he wanted your daughter to also be named Lucille. In Negan's arms you momentarily forgot about the horrors outside, it was just the two of you.

Negan lets go and turns to face you, kissing you. "I'll send someone up for food later, I've got work to do. You'll be fine by yourself right?" You nod grabbing a book from Negan's extensive shelf. Before you start reading you think of how much you've gone through to get this far. You smile to yourself as you feel Lucille moving again.


End file.
